A Royal Christmas Ball
by Zory rock101
Summary: Yona took over the kingdom once again along with her new husband, Hak and it was there first Christmas back in the castle. Yona is throwing a Christmas Ball at the castle. Yona has a gift for Hak but will Hak be happy with the gift or not?"


**A Royal Christmas Ball**

 **One-Shot**

Yona took over the kingdom once again along with her new husband, Hak and it was there first Christmas back in the castle. Yona is throwing a Christmas Ball at the castle. Hak walked down the hallway and saw his wife, Yona hung up decoration. "What are you doing?" Hak asked, walked up to her.

"Hung up decoration," Yona answer, looking at Hak.

"That the maid job," Hak said, looking back at Yona.

"I know but it fun," Yona said with a smile.

"Well, can I have some time with my wife for a while?" Hak asked, walked closer to her and wrap his arms around Yona.

"What do you want to do?" Yona asked, with a question, wrap her arms around Hak's neck and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"It is snowing outside right now. Let go and get something warm to drink." Hak said, took Yona's hand and walked down the hallway pulling Yona with him.

"Okay," Yona said with a smile. Yona and Hak open the door to the kitchen.

"Your majesty, what can We do for you," A maid said, looking at Yona and Hak.

"We want something hot to drink," Yona answer with a smile on her face.

"Yes, right away, my queen." The maid said, making Hak and Yona some hot chocolate. After a while, the maid walked over to them and hand them each a cup.

"Thank you," Yona said, walked out of the kitchen. "What else do you want to do?" Yona asked, walked down the hallway with Hak.

"Well, We still have 3 hours before the Christmas Ball," Hak said, walking beside Yona.

"Then let go and sit by the fireplace," Yona said, took Hak's hand. "And I have a gift waiting for you there too," Yona said, open the door to a room where there is a fireplace.

"What is it?" Hak walked, follow in the room. Yona set her cup down on the coffee table and walked over to a folder that was on a table. "What is that?" Hak asked, sat his cup beside Yona's cups on the coffee table. Yona walked over to Hak with a smile on her face

Hak, walk up to Yona. "Here read it," Yona said, hand the folder to Hak.

"Okay," Hak said, took the folder from Yona and starting reading the papers in the folder. Hak's eyes got wide and looked at Yona. "You pregnant?" Hak asked, looking down at her stomach.

"I am," Yona said, place a hand on her stomach. Hak pull Yona closer to him and wrap his arms around her.

"I am so happy that we are having our family," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips.

"Yes, we are," Yona said, kiss him back.

"Yona, Hak the guest is here, Kija said, walked in the room.

"Okay," Yona said, walked out of the room with Hak. Hak, Yona, Kija walked down the hallway to the ballroom.

They walked into the ballroom. and saw people dancing. "Hak, Mundok is over there," Yona said, took Hak's hand and walked over to Mundok. "Hello Mundok," Yona said with a smile.

"Hello Princess," Mundok said with a smile. "How my grandson treating you let me know if he brings a pain," Mundok said, looking at Hak then back at Yona.

"Oh, He great Mundok," Yona said with a smile on her face. "But he does have news," Yona said, looking up at Hak.

"Okay, what is it?" Mundok asked.

"We are going to have a baby," Hak answer, waiting for Mundok to hit him for getting Yona's pregnant.

"Oh, that great news to heard on Christmas," Mundok said, hug Yona tight.

"Mundok, I can't breath," Yona said, feel Mundok let go of her.

"Sorry I just can't believe him going to be a great grandpa," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You are the first to know about it," Yona said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I was the first," Mundok said with a smile.

"Well, you join the party," Yona said, walked away from Mundok.

"Honey, go and sit down," Hak said, walked over to a table and Yona sat down. "Do you want anything to drink?" Hak asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, please," Yona said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Okay," Hak said, walked away from Yona.

After a while, Hak walked back over to the table carrying two cups. "Here you go," Hak said, sat one cup down in front of Yona and sat down beside her.

"Thank you," Yona said, pick the cup up and took a sip.

"How is he?" Hak asked, place a hand on Yona's stomach.

"It did not move around 3 or 4 months along," Yona said, placing her hand on top of Hak's hand.

"Okay," Hak said, lend over to Yona. "I love you so much," Hak said, kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too,"

Thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
